Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Daniel sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Daniel also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Daniel wants to earn at least $$61$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Daniel will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Daniel wants to make at least $$61$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $61$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $61$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $34 \geq $61$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $61 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $27 $ $x \geq \dfrac{27}{6} \approx 4.50$ Since Daniel cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $4.50$ up to $5$ Daniel must sell at least 5 subscriptions this week.